Fable: Legends of Red
by Wes Green
Summary: Fable: Legends of Red, Is a story based in the Fable Legends era. It is a non linear story in true Wes Green style that spans three generations of Hero. Each chapter has unique custom art from Jon Price. Please view all art on the official Lionhead forums.
1. CONTENTS

**Fable: Legends of Red**

**Contents**

1) Wrongs will always be repaid.

2) The Good Mother.

3) The Bad Father.

4) Union beneath the stars.

5) Red.

6) The Acorn.

7) Adieu.

8) Heroes despair.

9) Among the dandelions and bees.

10) Heroes Hope.

11) Worlds Collide

12) The Rose carries thorns.


	2. 1) Wrongs will always be repaid

_"__Wrongs will always be repaid…"_

_I mean what sort pathetic attempt at a party is this anyway? This isn't how I pictured my the start of my sixteenth year, fathers Hero friends' stumbling around drunk on the strongest ale Albion has to offer like ogres who have gorged on too much shameroot. Whats more I am surrounded by this dimly lit, foul smelling, run down hell hole of an inn. _

_"__We're gonna av it in the Adventurers Inn! Are you excited love?" __The echoes_ _of her father's words bounced around her head giving rise to a more than irritating head ache. It was like a ball of thorns were lose, rolling and rattling around in her skull. She could feel every spike as it dug into her flesh from within. She took a long deep breath, she wasn't sure if a deep lung full of stagnant air would do her any good to lighten her mood. Her thoughts returned to her father. _

_Did he seriously think that I would enjoy this? There isn't even a cake! Sure, there is plenty of food. Those chicken legs were most pleasant. Still, a party without cake is like a river without water. _

_Barren. _

_Kim took to crossing her arms tightly with frustration; she noticed that her gesture was probably reminiscent of a spoilt infant to most. With that in mind she quickly placed her hands on her lap and tried to appear at though she was enjoying her self. Her mask of fake joy was beginning to crack though. There were many eyes in this house tonight and she would be devastated to think that any soul thought her anything other then a perfect picture. _

_The inn was rank with the smell of stale wine and body odour, the very air felt solid, like it was smothering and seeping into the skin saturating the pores with its grim fragrance. There wasn't much that pleased the eyes either, a dingy run down bar, filthy dirt covered stone floors, a fireplace that had seen better days and a variety of drunken heroes in different shapes and sizes. _

_At least I get to gaze upon the old Cobblers son Roger and feast in his manly handsomeness. He does have the most amazing jaw line and wonderfully gigantic legs…_

_Suddenly her trance was broken, like a top heavy vase gently tapped enough for it to lose its balance and shatter into a million pieces on a hard stone floor. Her father's characteristic abrupt manner was known by all in Brightlodge, it was renowned. He didn't hold anything back ever, Kim sometimes mused that it might of actually being some sort of medical affliction of some sort, a disorder which caused him to be that way, like a man who suffered from Archon leg. He was the very epitome of the saying "say what you think." _

_"__STOP day dreaming Kim you miserable little bugger! It's your birthday. Come and have a dance. Have a drink. Your face looks like it would trip you up! It looks like yer mothers when I've been questing too long! Or I don't have any gold for her." _

_Kim tried to command the muscles in her face to form a less then genuine smile. However, her commands fell upon dead ears; for some sub-conscious reason, her facial muscles didn't seem eager to obey. At best the contorted, almost imp like smile that came out would have being enough to scare the crows on the High Road Farms fields. _

_Perhaps I am spoilt. I can't even bring my self to smile at this tattered event that is supposed to be for me. _

_Her father was a Hero; He had to her knowledge always being a hero all the way back to when she could remember. Those days were simpler, like a painting. There was no need for fake smiles or phoney appearances. Back then, she would sit atop the broad shoulders of this hero and be proud to call him her dad without a care. She was invincible back then. Now though, all she seemed to do is argue constantly with the man and dwell on her own self insecurities. _

_It was a shame. _

_The bearded man hopped close to Kim with a burst of speed showing his heroic ability. In one blanket move he had picked her up and flung her over his shoulders. Kim's dress flew over her head showing her undergarments. She could feel the flush of blood tainted with embarrassment reaching the surface of her skin making her as fire red as the sun at dusk. _

_"__Put me DOWN! Rook! Or I will hit you with one of your trademark upper cuts! Do not think I won't!" Rook immediately placed his daughter back down gently on the seat she had been occupying in a darkened corner of the inn. He knew better the to test the young woman when she started calling him by his birth name. _

_"__Rook? Oh no dear. Its father to you girl you better remember that" He said with a hint of sternness in his voice. _

_Kim couldn't hold back a childish outburst stomping the cold stone floor with an angry foot as she did._

_"__Really? Well would a father bring his eldest daughter here of all places, in this cretin filled hovel for her birthday? Hmm?" She was shocked herself that her foot had stomped the floor as she said it and now her arms had returned to the tightly bound spoilt bundle like a tightly knotted rope mooring the fishing boats at Brightlodge Docks. _

_I am a spoilt brat and I know it. I hope nobody caught a glimpse of that. _

_The large man lightened up, he gave her a warm smile that started with the eyes, the same one he used to give when she was a girl, when he had less Hero duties to care about. It was comforting to Kim like a warm bear hide on a chilling winter's night._

_ "__Come on Kimmy, you know it's dangerous to go anywhere else. Brightlodge is a small place is it not? Where else would you have had me have it? A boat in Emerald Bay? The Sacrificial Alter at the Great Temple in Rosewood, or maybe atop the Crying Rocks with a Red Cap to serve you Fruity wine? Come on! I did the best I could. As I always do."_

_He placed a palm the size of a plate on her shoulder. The weight of it on her skin was strangely comforting. The sort of comfort you get from a tight hug. He continued his little speech. These speeches often lasted a whole evening. However, on this occasion she could sense he had decided to spare her of it just this once on her birthday. _

_ "__Since you were just the size of my hand here, I have given you everything, and I will continue to do so, just as long as I draw breath and this heart still beats. Come now girl, don't be spoilt. Enjoy the party, your father commands you!"_

_The last part of his speech was entwined with a thread of humour. The best part about this great hero of skill was although he was probably the most formidable Hero in Albion with a crossbow, and he liked to "go on a bit", he could still find time to laugh and to love. She did love him so dearly. She just wished that she could show it to the big man more often. It was hard for a teenage girl, especially a spoilt one. _

_Kim remained quiet and stared off into the distance vacantly, words did not come. Her father's shoulders dipped with defeat and as he slumped his way back towards the heart of the party Kim immediately felt guilty and found some. _

_"__Dad…I'm sorry. I was being selfish. It's as just as much about our friends and family as it is me. I will try harder." She smiled slightly embarrassed at the fuss she had made. It was like lifting a weight off her chest. The smile was probably the first genuine smile she had let out for days. _

_I should probably do this more often. It's nice. _

_He embraced her in one of his fatherly Bear hugs and squeezed her tight. She felt the air in her lungs escape due to the pressure which made feel dizzy. The bearded man whispered in her ear. The scratching of his beard tickled her cheek, while the smell of sweet wine on his breath reminded her that she needed to start a bottle herself. _

_"__You know, you should go and speak to Jim's son Rodger. He's about your age…and you know what? He fancies you."_

_She pulled away from her dads hug with enthusiasm and held him back at an arms length. She suddenly felt like she needed that wine immediately, lots of it. She was taking short shallow breaths after the hug to regain her breath, which coupled with what her father had just dropped on her, made the prospect of fainting at her birthday party a very real issue. _

_"__Who told you that? He did? You guessed? How do you know?" she could feel her heart beat in her skull worsening the tension head ache she had from before. _

_The hero laughed. "I was told by his dad Jim. Good friend of mine. Makes good boots he does. You should go speak to him rather then just stare." He winked at the young girl as he backed away._

_That was when Kim's face blushed redder then the hat of a red cap. Rook wandered off back towards the folly chuckling to himself. He was well suited to the celebrations the other heroes were having which on mass seemed rather boisterous to say the least. There was a huge man drinking ale from a guards helmet and a beautiful lady using will to chill the ale as he drank it. The handsome man that all the ladies seemed to lust after was doing some sort of dance on a table with a crowd of ladies around him doing anything for a second glance from him. As her father reached the rowdy heroes he was handed a beer by a stocky woman covered in moulded metallic armour. Kim had never seen her before, but she certainly appeared to be friendly with her father at least. She had a shield the size of her that looked like it was twice as tall as Kim. _

_Thank the skies the heroes' blood didn't pass to me. Even if it did I don't think I could have done half the feats these people do. I'm just not brave enough. _

_As she pondered the thought she looked about the room. She caught a glimpse of an old woman sitting perfectly still at the back of the room playing with what looked like playing cards. She looked out of place, like she was a spring flower in an Auroran dessert. She wore a dark brown hooded robe, Kim couldn't tell if it was heavily soiled or if it was meant to appear that way. From where Kim was sat she couldn't make out the woman's face underneath the cowl. She was mysterious and interesting. She got a feeling in the pit of her stomach like a pulling sensation, almost like a calling to investigate this old woman further, to go to her. _

_Is she playing cards by herself? How peculiar. _

_Kim's inquisitive nature got the better of her; she decided that she was going to keep the old woman company. After all, she wouldn't want to see an old woman being sat alone in an inn. It also helped that Kim was nosey and wanted to find out what she was doing with those cards. _

_As she continued to glare at the woman she caught a glance from Roger who was standing near to the fireplace, leaning against the whitewashed wall. The realisation that he was looking at her hit her like she had been struck by that huge shield the iron clad woman was holding. _

_He is actually staring at me! What should I do? I hope I don't have chicken grease on my dress! Should I look back? Should I go over? _

_Kim hardly had time to think about her next move. She had come to realise then just in that very moment of his glare that she was smitten with him. She had always liked the look of the boy for years but now as man he was a beautiful thing to look upon. He was tall for sixteen, with stubble on his strong wide chin. She quickly glanced back towards where he was stood and made eye contact. For a split second she thought she could have passed out. His sea grey eyes seemed to shine, reflecting the fire light. They had caught her and she couldn't escape their grasp. _

_He was wearing simple baggy clothes that looked too big for him. He looked like his muscles hadn't caught up to his height. That didn't matter to the girl though. She broke eye contact and stared at the table in front of her trying to compose her self, palms sweating. _

_I bet in a few years he will be a massive muscular man, probably the one of the biggest in Brightlodge. _

_The thought was enough to keep her in a trance like state. _

_"__Happy Birthday Kim." A voice cut through her day dream like a warm knife in butter, firm and sure._

_It was him. He had come to speak with her. She felt her mouth going dry. A surge of adrenaline flooding her blood stream left her hands feeling shaky, as though if she had tried to pick up a cup of wine her hands would've failed her and the wine would crash to the floor. Just like she felt like she was going to do now. _

_What do I say next? Just say something anything! You stupid girl! _

_"__Ahh…Thank you…Roger" she said after what felt like a three hour hesitation. He smiled showing his perfect white teeth. There was always something very attractive about good teeth to her. She once thought that it was only her who liked nice clean teeth however, later decided that no soul would like a yellowed decaying mouth._

_I am thinking too much. I need to relax__. _

_"__Just Rog. All my friends call me that." He sat opposite her; she felt his knees touch hers below the table. _

_"__Okay..Roger…I mean. Rog" she suddenly became aware of the heat from her embarrassment radiating from every pore on her skin. She must have looked ridiculous. The feel of his knees against hers was all she could think about at present. Like her mental capacity for thought had reached its limit with "knee touching." _

_"__You look beautiful tonight Kim." He said with confidence and a cheeky grin. _

_It was like the wind had been kicked out of her by his words, she couldn't bring her self to respond. She imagined she looked like a porcelain doll pretty as a picture but as still as a statue. _

_"__Would you like to dance?" he reached out with a soft hand. _

_"__I very much would with you." She let that slip out of her lips. It felt good, a response she usually wouldn't never have given. She didn't usually have the confidence. However, when she was with Roger it seemed like she tapped into his confidence and fed off it, almost like she was leeching his ability, like one of fathers friends who can do the same. _

_She took his hand in hers and they took to the middle of the tavern and danced like they had no restrictions, no insecurities. She knew then that she was enjoying herself and to her surprise this party was the best she had ever had. Her Hero father watched from afar with a strange smile that looked like contentment. Kim and Roger then drank wine and ale with the heroes. They told each other stories of their childhoods, laughed and joked, Kim talked about all her fathers' adventures, Rog told her all about his dreams for the future. _

_As night drew to a close and the inhabitants started to filter out of the Inn wobbling and singing as they went, Kim was curious to see if she could see him again on the morrow. _

_"__Will I see you tomorrow?" Kim said to the lad, at that point she had let go of all her inhibitions her hair had flopped down and strands covered her face hanging free, like how she felt now. _

_"__I think you know the answer." Rog replied with his characteristic confidence with just a dash of arrogance. _

_"__Ah. Don't be so sure Roger!" Kim said pushing his shoulder playfully. _

_"__Oh! We are like a married couple already. I can see this as the beginning to a very eventful relationship." He laughed jokingly swilling the dregs of his last amber filled tankard. _

_Kim smiled and stared off into the distance, it had been a great birthday after all. She couldn't shake off the thought. _

_I would marry him now if he asked me. _

_The old woman Kim noticed from before suddenly appeared in front of the couple, She had her cards at hand. She must have snuck up on them quite stealthy. There didn't realise she was there until she stood in front of them. She shuffled her cards with great skill and speed, Kim could see that she was blind and so very old. Her face must have seen at least five and seventy years. The deep set lines of her brow looked like they told tales, Like she had seen more in her years then generations of people before her. She smiled showing rank yellow teeth and a few black ones that had died years previous. _

_"__Ah Yesh, You's two will be appy. I cans see that clearly. Oh Yesh. For a times yesh" She said with a fat tongue and a strange accent unfamiliar to Kim. _

_"__I cans see. I am a Seer, I sees the futures through my cards I do. This ish my gifts to yous. Here looks at thish." She shuffled the cards and presented three seemingly at random in front of the happy couple on the table. _

_The first card showed a baby cradled in a mothers arms lovingly, the second a mighty oak high on a hill standing tall and the third a single rose deep red and beautiful. Kim was relived. "Oh those cards look great! No evil cards at least! Thanks Madam"_

_The woman didn't look as light hearted as the cards seemed to suggest. She simply stayed quiet and closed her eyes and placed her hands on the cards. _

_She hung there for a few seconds. It felt more like minutes. Kim could feel the patience slipping away from Roger._

_"__What do you see kind Seer?" Rog said quietly with respect with an ounce of impatience. _

_The old woman took a deep breath, placed her withered hands on the table and spoke. _

_"__I shee red the colour of loves. Brights and radiant like an autumn sun. Oh Yesh. The very sames colour appears at the ends, darks and congealed making its way across skins towards the grounds... and from the grounds does come life, just as in death they return to the to it. Wrongs will always be repaid in flesh and tears. Remembers that yesh?"_

_Kim looked at Roger and he returned her glance, as if in some sort of new mental connection they both now shared they knew exactly how to react to the woman's words. _

_"__The rose, beautiful and sweet, stills carries the thorns yesh? I am rights Yesh?"_

_The young couple burst into an eruption of laughter, showing their ages and immaturity. The old woman stood up quietly, without event, and simply uttered the words again. _

_"__Wrongs will always be repaid in flesh…and…tears."_


	3. 2) The Good Mother

_**The Good Mother**_**_  
_**  
"_I hope you know how much I love you._

_I would move this world if I needed to._

_I would fight every last beast in Albion until all were slain_

_or until they drained every last drop of blood from my veins._

_You're my life, you're my world, my beautiful baby_

_There is no one who'd dare take you away from me_"

Beams of morning sunshine managed to burn through heavy pink clouds, they cast brightly on the land giving it a patchy appearance. Where many favoured to bask in the warmth of an early morning dawn, Summer didn't. Summer preferred the shadows, cold and drab, just like her mood. She sometimes wished that the darkness would carry her away, to float among the stars, to the great field beyond this world.

_To be with him again. _

Summer's husbands' heart had ceased to beat last year, his last pained breath uttering indiscriminate words of love for her. His death had marked her with a sadness filled void, where once was love and warmth. Now there was only the cold, and bleak enmity. Since she had been a young lady, she had always being with him every day, every hour; they were meant to be together. There souls were entwined like vines twisting around a great elm in Lower Rosewood. It seemed to her now like all her memories were of him, like she couldn't picture a single event in her life without him there smiling at her like with his characteristic cheeky smile.

_The smile he proposed to her with. _

Sometimes when she awoke from her restless slumber she'd forget he was gone, like her subconscious mind was playing an evil trick on her conscious one. In the innocent state between sleep and awake she would get excited at the thought of seeing his handsome face, feel his strong arms wrap around her, squeeze her tight and keep her warm. Her heart would dance inside her chest powered by her love. Then suddenly like a cruel twist in a fairy tale reality would stab her in the chest drawing cold blackened blood.

_He was gone._

Not of this world anymore. Now only a painful memory, burned in her minds eye like a scar like a constant reminder of all that she'd lost. Summer told herself everyday that he was in a better place, "The Great Field in the Sky" they said to her, he will be sitting on a throne of weaved branches, cross-legged, with his welcoming smile.

_Waiting for her to join him…eventually. Waiting for the day they meet again. _

She would try to justify that afterlife by looking at the movement of leaves in the wind or by flow of water in a stream. Just when she had convinced her self that she would eventually see him again, she would cast her mind back to the events of what happened to him that day.

_And the only thing she could think about was revenge._

Summer's husband had been on his own hunting for food in the woods as he always did. He was great at hunting and gathering food, everything from wild boar to Sweet Hobble Berries. Times were hard, and they never knew where their next meal was coming from. When they were hungry he always fed them. He always looked after her, he never failed, never. As he prowled the great forest, suddenly a beast appeared from nowhere, a vile creature, tall, ugly and intrusive. It pounced on him without a second thought. It attacked with such savagery, such violence. Later, Summer was told these particular creatures can appear out of nowhere as if by pure will. Her husband had escaped fatally wounded; he had managed to get back to her by crawling on all fours like some sort of primitive animal. He died later from his injuries in her arms bleeding dark into the leaves. He told her to move on with her life. He said he couldn't die knowing that Summer was going to be alone. He didn't want his memory to inflict her like a disease.

They were meant to be together forever, just as a happy ending in a story book concludes, just like the ones her grandmother used to tell her by firelight when she was a girl. However, Summers book now had no words in it. It just had pages and pages of red that went on forever. The congealed blood stained pages didn't appear to end, like an infinite memoir of revenge and hatred. Summers fury at the beast that killed her beloved ran through her veins, making her skin radiate heat, radiate anger.

_It's all red now._

Summer awoke fully and sat up straight in her bed. Her muscles ached from the day before making the simple task of getting out of bed painful. Her mind was loud with memories and desires of what could have been. Deep inside her the echoes of the past broke the hearts of the unborn. It made her feel ill the happiness she could have had, and the new life they could have brought into this world. That's why Summer's baby, her one and only baby, was now her universe. There would be no horrific beasts that could harm this child, her beautiful baby girl. The girl was Summer's, and she would kill or die for it. As her mind became clear with the help of a deep strained lung of morning air she knew that it would take more then a few aching muscles to stop her from going to look upon her beautiful babe.

She watched the child everyday, every waking second almost. She knew exactly where the baby was at any one time. It was the only way to ensure that the baby wasn't attacked, just like her husband. She was obsessed, it became part of her. The very desire to encapsulate the child from the outside world in an attempt to shield her from any that would do her harm. She needed to protect her baby.

_Protection was important, Vital._ Just as her revenge was.

Summer trained hard everyday.

_Every muscle must be tight, just like stretched rope….Every sense sharp like a Dragon blade._

She needed to be the best mother she could. To make sure she was always ready to protect her baby from their enemies, from these vile creatures that plagued Albion.

"_I will protect you my love_" she spoke sporadically as she trained as random as a game cube in a dingy pubs betting table.

She would often visit the borderlands between Brightlodge and the Rosewood edge to see how far she could make it before her confidence was shaken and she would become too scared of being seen by the horrors that lurk beyond. She practiced her prowess by hunting small animals at first, mostly rabbit and fox using their bodies for food and their hides for bedding. As her ability matured she became more proficient, she started to use more and more novel and vicious ways of ending her prey's life. She graduated to killing larger beasts such as Deer and Bear. It made her feel good to paint the forest in their lifes blood.

After a hard days training and satisfied she had killed a wild boar in a blink of an eye and in a splash of red. She took moment to stare at her baby girl, just like she did with most of her spare time. She was beautiful. She couldn't walk yet so still had to be carried every where.

"_It won't be long before you will walk my dear_" Summer said through a smile.

The baby girl was a podgy little thing with white skin and blonde hair. When the baby cackled the feeling summer got in the pit of her stomach was intoxicating, it filled that void she had. Summer gazed up at the sky and realised that it would be dark very soon.

_"Good night my sweat heart. I will see you tomorrow. Bright and early_."

Summer laid on her bed a new through she had crafted from two bear hides. The brown and black fur wasn't nice to look at but felt incredibly soft. She hoped that tonight her dreams wouldn't haunt her or tease her. She longed for just one night of restful sleep away from the darkness and away from the red. She relaxed in her bed content with the days events. Sleep visited her quickly, the last thought she had was of him smiling at her.

Summer didn't sleep well. She tossed and twisted all night. The warm and the cold seemed to be playing tricks on her. She eventually woke up at dawn still tired, in a daze with a lingering feeling in the back of her mind. It was like a sixth sense, like an instinct.

Something wasn't right. She jumped up to go check on her baby. She dashed quicker then she normally would expecting to see a beautiful baby girl laughing and joking in the morning sun like she always did playing with her hanging toys over her crib.

_She was gone._

Panic washed over summer like a rainstorm soaking her down to the bone. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as the surge of adrenaline took over. She screamed with anger lashing out as she did.

"_MMMMYYY BAAABBBBBYYYY! The beasts have got her! Where did they take her?"_

She squeezed her hands into to tight balls. Her finger nails cut deep into her hands drawing the liquid beneath to the surface. There was a moment where she stood there still, looking at her hands that were now dripping on to the floor. The pain they caused her give clarity from the rage. She sharpened her senses and calmed the storm in her mind.

She would not lose her child to these beasts. Not like she did her husband. She would die before she would let that happen.

She exploded forwards dashing towards the border between Brightlodge and the forest at incredible speed, the training had paid off. In no time at all she was there still running, scouting the area for any trace of her girl. She could have been there for minutes or hours searching for her. She was so focused that time seemed to be passing neither slowly nor quickly. At last she picked up a trail on the ground. These beasts could be clumsy leaving there marks.

She followed the trail running at full pace, as she got closer she heard them at first and then saw them. The baby was unharmed being carried by a beast and its partner. She was relived that her baby was okay, but was tormented that they had her. It looked like they were moving her somewhere….Summer didn't know where they were taking the baby.

_"Where are they taking her? What do they want to move her?"_

Summer was a confusion of whys, she stayed out of sight and sneaked up on them being careful to not stand on any twigs to alert them to her presence. She could hear them clearly; the beasts were actually talking to her baby! Laughing and joking. It made her stomach turn, she squeezed her hands tightly she could see the whites of her knuckles it reopened the wounds on her palms.

Summer's rage was insurmountable.

_"I will carve my name in their flesh if they do not stop."_

They beasts continued to play with her baby as they travelled walking without a care, clearly teasing her. What was stranger was her baby was giggling along to it, like she actually enjoyed their wretched company.

The two beasts appeared to be male and female. It was hard to tell as they all looked similar to her. However, the noticeable differences in their garb and relative body sizes suggested so.

_I just need to pick the right moment; a moment when they are looking at each other, a moment when they are not taking any notice of the world around them. _

The moment presented it self.

Summer lunged from her hiding place with velocity and attacked the pair. She sliced the throat of the biggest beast first before he had change to realise what was happening. His shock stricken face was hilarious to summer. He fell on the floor bleeding out like her husband had last year in a matter of seconds. Summer had ensured she sliced the neck right to the bone cutting through all the thick arteries and cartilage.

_Very good. _

The other one, the smaller of the two, grabbed the baby and held her tight, trying to get away running towards the sanctuary of the trees. It proceeded to cry and scream various words that sounded foreign. Summer was confused, did this beast not know that she wanted her baby? All she ever wanted was her baby.

She followed quickly behind the escaping creature and jumped in front of her knocking her to the ground. She stabbed at the screaming beasts belly with furious efficiency, Making sure she was careful not to harm the baby.

The beast squealed in agonising pain and released its grip on the baby. Summer picked up the child in one fluid careful movement and placed her down softly on the ground using some leaves as a cushion. The child started to cry.

_"There There Mother has you now."_

She gently touched the face of the plump baby taking care not to scratch her with bloody finger nails.

The beast continued the appalling sounds of pain, they echoed around the forest. Summer couldn't make out what it was saying or trying to say. Summer decided the best way to make it suffer more was to pull out its bowels, like she did with wild boars. She did it incredibly effectively making sure not to slice into the innards just expose them to the outside world.

The beast bled from its mouth making high pitched gurgling sounds and started to twitch involuntary.

Summer carefully picked up the child, cradling the babe in her arms. She watched with satisfaction as the beast lay there dying slowly in a blanket of pain and fear. Summer comforted the baby to sleep, even through the torrent of sounds the female beast was pollinating the tranquil forest with.

It wasn't long before the noisy creature had slipped away. Which was disappointing to Summer because she was enjoying the show. Before she had a chance to bask in her glory and her revenge, She heard the tell tale sounds of more beasts on there way.

She vanished out of sight quickly.

She whispered to her baby.

"_I hope you know how much I love you._

_I would move this world if I needed to._

_I would fight every last beast in Albion until all were slain_

_or until they drained every last drop of blood from my veins._

_You're my life, you're my world, my beautiful baby_

_There is no one who'd dare take you away from me_"

A couple of beasts approached close to where Summer and her baby were hid. She was confident her hiding place couldn't be found.

_It never was. _

Her and her child were safe at last. She had always being taught that to truly inflict revenge on someone and eye for an eye wasn't enough. You needed to inflict more damage, more pain on to that person then they did to you. She needed to turn that person's world Red. Like they did to her.

_It was the only way._

As the other beasts approached they discovered Summers handy work. One of them screamed into the silence of the scene.

"Oh My...They're dead. THEY'RE DEAD!"

_Summer gently rocked her child from side to side.  
_  
"That must mean there is more about. We have to get back. Look at all the Blood!" Another voice yelled.

_She glared at her baby with maternal eyes and felt a strange feeling in her stomach._

"Where's the Baby? I can't find the Bloody Baby?" A voice shouted

_The feeling was one of satisfaction and love. The void was filled._

"Must have been taken." The other one responded.

_It was also purpose. She now had a purpose again. Her only purpose now._

"Should we take the bodies back to Brightlodge? For a proper burial? This is one of Rooks daughters! You know the eldest one, the one with the red hair and mood swings. What a mess."

_She took a deep breath and closed her eyes her worries evaporating away. _

"No time! They knew fine well there were Goodfellows in these areas. It's their own fault! Lets get back before one appears from no where to get us! Let the heroes deal with this. Go go go! Run!"

_And fell to sleep._


End file.
